Hell on Еarth
by Caina Stean'Ame
Summary: Пиннхед попада в България. По - точно в панелка в центъра на димитровград, при една пияна нашенка. Много изпростяване. ... Писах го като бях разлигавена :D


**Бел Авт: Спомних си Неска за Хелрейзър и за това колко много го харесвам. Филмите, комиксите... сичко (Освен последните два филма)  
><strong>**И се сетих и за тоя кратък разказ, който писах в момент на невероятна лиготня, както си личи и по плоски ми хумор.**  
><strong>В общи линии Пинхед се сблъсква с пияна гражданка на Димитровград. Моя роден град, против който нямам нищо. Като нямам нищо против ромското население и Шоуто на Слави... Ще разберете защо бях длъжна да вметна това.<strong>

* * *

><p>Беше си една нормална, пролетна, българска нощ. Луната светеше ярко, уличното осветление - не. Чуваха се песните на щурците и на някоя друга чалга певица, от нечия стереооретба, издута до нема и къде, а аз си стоях, накъркана като казак в къщи, зяпах шоуто на Слави и се чудех, тоя тип к'ва нова простотия може да измисли за да отмъкне рейтинга на БигБрадър.<p>

Нищо по – нормално от това нали?

Аз си живея сама в едно апартаментче, на третия етаж на една разпадаща се панелка, в малък провициален град. И не казвам „провинциален", само защото, софиянците са решили, че всичко извън тъпия им град е провинция и селения. Казвам го, защото Димитровград си Е шибана провинцияи и селения, самоче с малко по – мръсен въздух от балкана и малко по – чисти улици от тези на село, но както и да е, това не е темата на разказа ми. Та... Казвам се Миглена и живя сама в апартамент, на третия етаж, в панелка в центъра на Димитровград. На 32 години съм. И на никой не съм направила зло. Освен на няколко съседи, няколко колеги и две - три сервитьорки, но те си го заслужиха! Разведена съм, мъжът ми получи правата над сина ми, понеже в съда измъкна някви простотии, за това че употребявам алкохол в промишлени количества и едва ли не спонсорирам българските производители на ракия. Пълни глупости! Аз пия само домашна! Пак се отплеснх от темата...

Значи, седя си аз, Миглена, на 32 от Димитровград, в панелката в центъра на града, дето е по-пуст и от гробище в полунощ, и гледам, накована като мотика, шоуто на Слави.  
>Не очаквах, ама изобщо, че тази вечер няма да бъде толкова нормална, колкото си мислех.<p>

Всичко започна от кутията.

Бяха ми я подарили някакви хлапета, които казаха че е скапан пъзел, който не могли да решат, пък не щяли да я хвърлят, няква такава глупост. Първо ми поискаха пари, но накрая, като видяха че няма да вържа, им я дадоха за по една дъвка „Хуба-Буба" с вкус на кола.  
>Малка, дървена кутийка с разни златисти символи по нея. Казах си че сигурно наистина е безполезен боклук... нали ви я описах... обаче пък може да има някаква изненада вътре, като намериш начин да я отвориш.. а и е на аванта... Та я бутнах в чантата си и забравих за нея. Това стана предишната вечер.<br>И в тази така нормална нощ... Дали беше заради Шоуто та Слави, което тъй ме убиваше от скука, че да почна да отварям кутията-пъзел, или пък беше съдбата... или туи пусто любопитство, или още по пустия му алкохол... идея си нямам, факт беше обче че я отворих. Нищо трудно нямаше мамицата й. Тия наще хлапета или ги мързи, та две не виждат, или чалгата им е изпила и малкото мозък в гумените кратуни! Пф Днешната младеж, в гъза да ги ебеш...

Та за няма и 10 минути отворих кутията... И вътре наистина имаше „изненада" като заизлизаха едни светлини, едни простотии, та си викам, брех да еба мама му, коледа не мина ли вече? Кви са тез фояверки? Ама коледното настроение бързо отмина, когато от кутията изкочиха към 3-4 вериги с кукички на края. Упях да пусна шибаното нещо на пода достатъчно бързо, та да не ме отнесе някоя от тях. Ето защо са ми я дали, тез циганета! Та искаха и да ме таксуват мамицата им! Ама то само с тъпите вериги свършва ли се? По едно време стената почна да се отваря. Викам си Баааххх мааму... Аз за тва ли им плащах на тия майстори бе? Пък зад стената няква синя светлина. Мина ми през ума, че не може да са съседите... Обаче.. знам ли, странни хора са те... Хлапето им смята учен да става, може да е взривило нещо, пък то нали сме в панелка... цялата да е започнала да се разпада. Нещеш ли в светлината започна да се очертава силует, на някъв тип, като се приближи, видях че е облечен с дълга, черна, кожена пола и разни други кожи, плътно по тялото му. Викам си... Абе... Тва да не е Азис бе? Ама като влезе в стаята видях че приликата с Азис е малка - освен кожената рокля... исках да кажа роба. Незнам как да ви го опиша тоз индивид. Каквото и да ви кажа, няма да ми повярвате, тъй че ще карам направо. Таа, пича беше облечен като един от тез... норвешките блекметъли... диму бургера... Само дето нямаше дълга грива, ами беше напълно плешив, и явно беше избягал по средата на акопунктурата си, щото целия бе окичен с разни карфици. Еххх тая мода, какво наприви с днешната младеж. То не беха дупки по устата, по ушите, по гъза... ама тва вече ми идваше в повече! Та влиза тоя пич в стаята ми, напълно неканен, и почва да бращолеви някви простотии:

- Ти отвори кутията, ние дойдохме! – Каза той, помпозно, с един мощен дъблок глас. На по – правилен български, от моя в онзи момент.  
>- Кои вий бе? – Викам му. – Ти и въображаемите ти приятели ли? – а той такъв, се заоглежда около себеси с едва доловимо изненадано изражение, като забеляза че е сам в стаята, пред затворилата се вече стена отново обърна взора си в мен. – Чакаш ли някой? – питам го. – Спокойно, може да са отишли да пият. Тва праят умните хора. – Той заби черните си, като възпяти в народна песен, очи, в моите.<br>- Ти отвори кутията и АЗ дойдох. - Поправи се с нежелание. - Трябва да дойдеш с мен.  
>- Къде ше 'одя бе? – сопнах му се. – Ти питаш ли ме дали имам пари да ходя някъде, а? За къв се мислиш? – Предстайте си, с него съм щяла да ходя. Къф ми е? Да не ми е мъж, че да ТРЯБВА да ходя с него, то бива наглост ама...<br>- Който отвори кутията идва в ада. – обясни тоя лаконично. – Хайде, имам толкова много да ти показвам. – Ехх казвам ви , като ме напуши един смяяяях. Викам си, Тва ся ако не е Влади Априлов, и не ми правят сладко отмъщение та НА! Хиля се и го гледам, пичагата, брех да го еба, той седи съвсем сериозен и продължава да ме зяпа, като хуй девствена мома на мегдана.

- Ти лууд ли си бе? – Викам му. – Къв ад, кви пет лева бе? Ти 'найш къде се намераш? – Оня мълчи. – Ти си в България – викам – Ти българка с ад ли ще плашиш бе, глундер? – Последното май го подразни, щот ме изгледа лошо, няколко вериги хвръкнаха измежду стените и едната ми се закачи в ръката. Ама при количеството алкохол което бях изпила, болката беше нещо непознато за мен, та само откачих кукичката и продължих да се хиля, както нагризана ябълка. Онзи направи пореден опит, обаче аз, с едно ловко кандилване в обратна посока, избегнах удара.  
>- Кво ми се прайш на отворен беее! – рекох му. – Ти да не си Бойко Борисов? Глей на кво ми напрай апартамента! Ся ще трябва да викам, Асан от циганската махала, да ги махне тия железарии и да ги върне на вторични суровини. Че ще трябва и да му плащам за тва, че ще спечели пари от тях! – Как казах „суровини" в онова си състояние не мога да си обясня и до днес. Пък тоз тип, сигурно почна да се чуди, как съм успяла да го отворя тоя пъзел, при все че съм нажмулена, до козирката.<p>

- Къдеее са ти обноските на тебе беее, пишлеме? – питах аз, променяйки тоналността на всяка дума. – Влизаш ми некнен в къщата, късаш ми тапетите, че и името си не каза, ща иба в игленика! – Тоя път не пусна вериги, въпреки че пак го ядосах, явно видя, че са напълно безполезни. - Ейй найш кво? – Сетих се аз. – Мноо хубава работа ще вършиш на сестра ми, тя е шивачка в завод Мир в Хаско'о...и.. все не и достигат карфиците, вика. Ммноо ща хареса! Напрау ш' се ужени за тебе, и без тва по - та бива от мъжа й, така кат' гледам. Само тая рокля... мож' да ти я вземе, да я поноси... – огледах го отголе до долу и обратно - ама ше и е млака... – завърших. Новодошлия взе да обикаля бавно из стаята. Като го огледах малко по – добре.. ама той голям изрод бил. С разни куки и шишове и ножове по колана, с едни други гадости забити в него... Аман от готици братче! Тогава бях сигурна, че е на няколко писти и си представя че е дявола.

- Подиграваш ли ми се, жено? – попита той, със същия мощен глас.  
>- Шшш Глупости!-Отвърнах.- Сериозно ти викам бе. Ей ся щи дам номера й даже. – тръгнах към телефона си, но една верига профуча покрай мен и се заби право в нокията ми. – Еееей! Тва беше скъп телефон!<br>- Хайде! Идваш с мен в ада! – Нареди той. И ме хвана за ръката, а стената зад него пак се пропука и се отвори. Аз се измъкнах от хватката му.  
>- Няма! Аре да пийм. – Ухилих се.<br>- Идвай!  
>- МНЕ! ШИ ПИЙМ! – Настоях.- Ела тука. Имам един първак... Я не ме гледай гадно! Аре ако пийм ше дода с тебе в ада. – Той пича какво да направи примири се.<br>- Добре. – каза и затвори стената. После си прибра веригите.  
>- Как се кааш – Питах го, докъто му наливах чаша първокласна домошарка<br>- Имам много имена...  
>- И едно ми стига. – прекъснах го.<br>- Там от където идвам, ме наричат Пинхед. – Изсъска той, раздразнен.  
>- Аз съм Миглена, на 32, от Димитровград, живея на третия етаж, в панелка в центъра... Сииреч тука... тва дето го напрай на гъза ми в действие, ми е апартамента. – Издекламира моя милост, макар и леко заваляно. – Ти къде живееш?<br>- В ада. – отговори странният ми гост. Аз оставих чашката с ракия пред него. По принцип ракията се пие в малки чаши, но.. не и у нас. Тук се пие от чаши за безалкохолно, когато, както сега, халбите са за миене.  
>- По точно?<br>- Когато дойдеш ще ти покажа. – Отговори той, един вид да ми напомни, че бях обещала. Викам му:  
>- Да не забрайш. – пък той каза, че няма. – Я ми го опиши.. тоз ад? Ти ли си дявола, ти ли го командваш?<br>- Няма дявол, - каза. – Имаме господар, наречен Левиатан. Той е черен диамант, който се носи в небето. – Лелеее. На тоз ракията почна да му действа още преди да я е опитал! Реших да го избъзикам:  
>- И не сте ли го продали още? – Мъжът на среща ми примигна въпросително. - Черните дияманти са скъпи бе, да го еба...<br>- Не позволявам да говориш така за моя създател!  
>- Ааа той ти е баща... извиняаай... – Онзи само присви очи отново, но нищо желязно не излезе от стената, та си отдъхнах. – Той ли те надупчи, кат' швейцарско сирене? – Чичко карфичко, кимна в отговор. – Ябааа Гадняр! Абе тоя твоя баща да не е искал момиченце, че ти е нахлузил рокля бе? – Писна му да ме слуша, и обърна половината чаша на екс. Вече щеше да стане забавно.<br>- Зако ти е да идвам в ада? Нищо лошо не съм правила...Вярно напрайх бомба на оная от Виенския, ама тъпата шматка си го заслужи. Три часа ми носи едно кафе! Разбери ме...  
>- Защото отвори кутията! Това са правилата! Който отвори кутията идва в ада, за да изпита забранени удоволствия и да научи скрити тайни! ТОЧКА! – Кресна той. Хубава ракийка си имах, почна да му действа доста бързо, стана разговорлив. Долях му чашката без да се замислям. Сигурно беше някой трезвеник. – Мога да си взема няколко бутилки от това, да измъчвам хората в ада. – сподели той.<br>- Ейй ако си вземеш няколко бутилки от това, вече ти обещавам със сигурност, че ще дойда! Викам направо да вземем един казан, и да си правим, че тука сложиха акциз... – Пинхед отново обърна чашата и я изпразни до средата.-Мож' ли да те питам нещо, аз тебе?  
>- Какво?<br>- Абе ти носиш ли някви долни гащи пот тая пола, или си като... Мел Гипсън в смело съце? – Той ме погледна, леко замаян поглед, задаващ без думи въпроса „Къде попаднах?"  
>- Що за въпрос? Носа разбира се!<br>- Иии, какви са? Кожени праишки? – попитах от чисто любопитство.  
>- Аз на жрец на Левиатан ли ти приличам, или на стриптизьор? - Негово адско величие, си допи ракията. – Сипи, тука, - подкани ме и посочи чашата. Аз естествено го направих. Да не съм няква циция?<br>- Аз пъъък.. нося кожени прашки... – Отговорих. Настъпи кратко неловко мълчание.  
>- Е, значи търпиш на болка. Ще свикнеш в ада. – На едната стена се почука.<p>

- Поо тихооо беее! Някои хора се мъчат да спят тука! – Извика дъртата комшийка. Лапето учен беше за предпочитане пред тая кранта. Пинхед ме погледна очудено. После се ухили пиянски.  
>- Гледай сега. – каза той заиграно, и се запъти бавно в посока на звука. Направи някоя от неговите си магии и стената между апартаментите изчезна. А бабето от съседния, го гледаше странно и си наместваше очилата, за да е сигурна в това, което вижда.<br>- Како си си напраел бе момчеее? – Хвана се тя за главата и се завайка, все едно Хитър Петър и е спретнал номер. - Тъпи дяца сте начи! На мойте години ще съжаляваш, Ще видиш. Ако те беше видял другаря Тошо така, щеше да те изпрати в затвора!  
>- Аз съм изпратен от господаря на ада, да те прибера, където ти е мястото. – Каза мъжът. Бабата повдигна вежди огледа се захитрено и отвърна:<br>- Ко речи? Ни мога да та чуя, момче... – Ама се оплакваше че вдигаме шум, нейна глуха досадност!  
>- Остай я. – Казах на госта си. – тая си еее ебала мамата... Аре идвай да си допийм. – Той го направи, следкато оправи стената.<br>- Тая дъртата я взимам с нас! – Обяви Пинхед и пак надигна чашата с ракия.  
>- Стига да не живее до мен, нямаш проблем. – Отговорих. - Айде на здраве!<p>

И така, аз Миглена на 32 от Димитровград, цяла нощ запивах с Пинхед, изпратен от ада изрод. В апартамента си на третия етаж на панелка в центъра на града.  
>Каква нормална, пролетна, българска нощ!<p>

Защо ви разказах тази история ли? Ще ви кажа защо. Заради поуката, а тя е:  
>Home Made Rakia – Connecting people! И България трябва да бъде благословена, че я произвежда, А не да й се слага акциз!<br>Някой друг път ще разкажа случката си с Ханибал Лектър, махмурлук и кисело мляко... Заради сходна поука.

* * *

><p>Бел. авт.<br>**Аре наздраве! Наистина с причина съм кръстила Уърд Файла - Нема такава простотия. :D **


End file.
